rede_globo_logopedia_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Rede Globo/Other
1965-1966 NO AR CANAL 4 TV GLOBO.png|"On air canal 4 TV GLOBO" TV GLOBO CANAL 4 NO AR 2.png|Black & White version TV GLOBO CANAL 4 NO AR.jpg Globo Canal 4.png|"Getting closer to you" Tv Bauru canal 2.jpg|TV Bauru affiliate as seen in 1965 1966-1976 Preto branco.png Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-24-728.png|The Rede Globo 5. Globo 12.png|The Rede Globo 12. GLOBO1960.png|The Old Slogan Qualidade.png|High Quality PLIM.jpg|"Plim-plim 1973" REDE GLOBO DE TELEVISÃO.jpg 1971 - Sexta-Feira Nobre.jpg|"1971 - Noble Friday" PRIMEIRA VINHETA DA GLOBO! RARIDADE HISTÓRICA Globo, o seu canal 4! - 1966 1969|1969 ID 1969-1976 Rara.png| Without wordmark 1972 globinhos.jpg|"The future has begun" RGT.png Globo 1973.jpg Sua Rede Globo.png Pela Rede Globo.png Nesta noite RG.png Pela sua RG.png Pela RG.png Pela REDE.png Pela GLOBO.png REDE GLOBO 1973.jpg REDE GLOBO 1975.jpg Globo fundo.jpg Globo Arrow.jpg Flechas 2.jpg Comunicação.jpg 73 Mais cedo.png|"1973, Awake earlier in Globo." 1973 2.png Tempo de Sol.png|"November, Sun time." Estrela 1974.png|"Rede Globo, more than model, above the standard, Advanced dynamics of communication." Dinamica.png|"Rede Globo, more than model..." Version 2 Globo Pink.jpg| Pink Star Globo Flower.jpg| Colored flower PLim 75.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1975 Vinheta TV Globo (1972)|1972 ID 1976-1980 2h2-antigo.png|Monochromatic version Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version (alternate) globo1978 5.PNG File:RedeGlobo1976.png Rede Globo Logo.jpg Rede Globo Orange.png 1977 2.jpg 1977 1.jpg 1977 3.jpg 1977 4.jpg 1979 1.jpg 1979 2.jpg 1979 3.jpg 1979 4.jpg 1980 1.jpg 1980 2.jpg 1980 3.jpg 1980 4.jpg 1978.png 1979.png|Formal Logo Plim 77.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1976-1977 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1978.png|"Plim-Plim" 1977 Plim 81.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1977-1981 Buildgif.com-159158.gif|1976 ID Buildgif.com-159160.gif|1977 ID Buildgif.com-159162.gif|Short Aired 1978 ID Buildgif.com-159163.gif|1978 ID Buildgif.com-159165.gif|1979 ID Buildgif.com-159167.gif|1980 ID Rede globo - vinheta em 1976 (original!)|1976 ID 1980-1983 5.jpg|One of the variations used on screen. Rede Globo 1981.png globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG youtu.be-gebmpbxxo-I.png Rede Globo 1982.png Plim 82.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1982 Logo Globo.png 1982 1.jpg 1982 2.jpg 1982 3.jpg 1982 4.jpg 1984 2.jpg GLOBO1983.png 1982 5.jpg 1984 1.jpg 1984 3.jpg Manutenção.png|Formal logo GLOOBO.png Marcadagua1982.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1982-1989) Buildgif.com-159174.gif|Short Aired 1980 ID Buildgif.com-159176.gif|1980 ID Buildgif.com-159182.gif|1981 ID Buildgif.com-159184.gif|1982 ID Vinheta da Rede Globo - 1981|1981 ID 1983-1986 Globo1978 3.PNG| variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG Rede Globo 1983 1.png Rede Globo 1983 2.png Globo 1984.jpg Rede globo logo 1983.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo (1985) PLim 83.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 83 PLIM 83.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1983 PLim 84.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1984 1984 plim.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 PLim 8484.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 new PLim black.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 variation Pli var.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 variation 2 Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-11h49m12s837.png Apoio.png O Globo.png Buildgif.com-159186.gif|1983 V1 ID Buildgif.com-159190.gif|DEZEMBRO DE 1983 ID Buildgif.com-159188.gif|1983 V2 ID Buildgif.com-159193.gif|1984 V1 ID Buildgif.com-159194.gif|BETWEEN THE PINK THE GLOBO Buildgif.com-159192.gif|The number one media outlet in the country. 1985 ID a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-27-728 - Cópia.png|Alternate Version 1986-1992 1986-0.png 1992-0.png Blue and yellow rede globo 1.jpg|Blue and yellow version of the logo. Blue yellow rede globo 6.png Blue yellow rede globo 2.png Verme.png globo logo 1986 v1.png globo logo 1986 eraly.png globo logo 1986 v2.png Globo logo 1986-87.png Youtu.be-Ls32z-jP7kw.png rede globo 1986.png|On Screen Logo 1986-1993 Pausa P.png 1981.png Manutenção 2.png Laranja.png Pretoo.png Shot0208.png Brancoo.png 13.png 14.png Symbol 1.png Symbol 2.png Rede Globo 1987.png Globo logo 1987-89.png Shot0206.png Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg Shot0207.png FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Shot0209.png Globo Logo Dez 1988.png Shot0210.png youtu.be-6AKFx2dR5WA.png youtu.be-SXshMPbdvLI.png Blue yellow rede globo 3.png Rede Globo Prototype 1989.png|Early On-Screen (1989) Vinheta rede globo 1989.jpg Rede Globo 1990.jpg Plim 87.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg sadsd.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 variation Var 2.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 variation 2 var 3.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 variation 3 GLOBO c.png Rede Globo - Vinheta (1991).jpg 3313251_x240.png|On Screen Bug 1991-1992 23232.jpg| Color variation Rede_Globo - Vinheta Pós Chamadas (1991-1992).jpg Globo 1991.jpg Globo janeiro a abril 1992.jpg Buildgif.com-159196.gif|Short Aired 1986 ID Buildgif.com-159199.gif|Short Aired 1986 IDS Buildgif.com-159200.gif|Short Aired 1986 ID Buildgif.com-159195.gif|1986 ID buildgif.com-159371.gif|Take the Wave Globo. 1987 ID Buildgif.com-159201.gif|Short Aired 1987 ID buildgif.com-159239.gif|DECEMBER 1987 ID buildgif.com-159247.gif|Short Aired 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159205.gif|DECEMBER 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159202.gif|Short Aired 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159204.gif|Short Aired December 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159206.gif|Short Aired 1989 V1 ID Buildgif.com-159208.gif|Short Aired 1989 V2 ID Buildgif.com-159212.gif|1989 ID buildgif.com-159222.gif|Short Aired 1991 ID buildgif.com-159223.gif|1991 ID buildgif.com-159226.gif|Spring From 1991 ID buildgif.com-159227.gif|January 1992 ID Marcadagua1988.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1988-1992) 3313251_x240.png|On Screen Bug 1991-1992 On screen 1988.png|On-screen bug (1988-1992) Vinheta Globo 1986|Short Aired 1986 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta 1987 (1)|1986 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1988 - No ar, mais um campeão de audiência|1988 ID Vinheta - Rede Globo (1991) Câmera|Short Aired 1991 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1991|1991 ID 1992-1995 Globo1992.jpg Globo 1992-1993.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg 1996-0.png 1999b.png Ar.jpg Ar 3.jpg Ar 2.jpg Globo borrada.png Rede Globo 1993 Color Variation.png Globo Color variation 2.png Globo Roxo.png Logo bonito.jpg Globo 1994.png Globo escura.png Color variation 3.png PLim cartoon.jpg|"Plim-Plim" Rede_Globo_1994 Lost Bumper.png|Logo Unused Globo 1995.jpg Marcadagua1992.png|On-screen bug (Live broadcasts, exclusive news and sports broadcasts, used between 1992 and 1998) REDEGLOBOVIVO1994.png VIVO.png buildgif.com-159229.gif|Short Aired 1992 ID buildgif.com-159231.gif|1992 ID buildgif.com-159233.gif|Short Aired 1992 ID 5 Seconds In 1992 Reversed buildgif.com-159234.gif|Short Aired DECEMBER 1992 buildgif.com-159235.gif|Program HOLIDAY IS THE GLOBE . IN 1993 buildgif.com-159238.gif|1994 ID buildgif.com-159241.gif|Short Aired 1995 ID Vinheta TV Globo (1992)|1992 ID Vinheta Interprogramas - Rede Globo (1993)|1993 ID 1996-2000 Globo 1996 on screen.png|On-screen logo Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 96.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Rede Globo 1996.png Rede Globo 1996 2.png Globo 96 color.png Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo Azul.png Darky.jpg 3333333-0.jpg 12345.jpg Cinza.jpg Globo 1998 versão 1.jpg|Version #1 Rede Globo 1998 versão 2.jpg|Version #2 Tudo.jpg Grosso.jpg REDE GOLOBO 1998.png GLOBO1998.png|Variation of Brazilian Flag Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg 34 anos.png|34 years "April 26, Globo's birthday" Globo 1999 alternativa.png|Alternate Logo Globo 1999-2000.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo water.png Globo 1998 color.png Globo Butterfly.png|With a butterfly Globo 1999.png Globo 2000.jpg PLPLPL.jpg|"Plim-Plim" Domingo.jpg|GC promos version (Sunday) (1997-2000) Segunda.jpg|GC promos version (Monday) (1997-2000) Terça.png|GC promos version (Tuesday) (1997-2000) Globo GC Promos Wednesday 1997.jpg|GC promos version (Wednesday) (1997-2000) Quinta.jpg|GC promos version (Thursday) (1997-2000) Sexta.jpg||GC promos version (Friday) (1997-2000) Sábado.jpg|GC promos version (Saturday) (1997-2000) Hoje.jpg|GC promos version (Today) (1997-2000) Amanhã.png|GC promos version (Tomorrow) (1997-2000) Promo 1999.jpg Marcadagua1997.png|On-screen bug version A (1997-1998) Marcadagua1998.png|On-screen bug version B (1998-1999) Marcadagua1999.png|On-screen bug version C (1999-2002, 2003, 2004, 2008) Rpn9.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Live) (1998-2001) Apagão.png|On-Screen Bug (File) Camera.png|On-Screen Bug (Exclusive Camera) 1998 Globo Saturday 1999.jpg|Promos version (1999) (Saturday) (Zorra Total and Supercine) Globo January 1999.jpg|Promos version (1998-1999) (January, Everything new on the Globo) Outubro.jpg|Promos version (1998-1999) (October) Globo Promos Sunday 1999-2000.jpg|Promos version (1999-2000) (Sunday) Promo segunda.png|Promos version (1999-2000) (Monday) buildgif.com-159242.gif|Short Aired 1996 ID buildgif.com-159243.gif|Short Aired 1996 ID buildgif.com-159244.gif|Short Aired 1998 ID (Promos) buildgif.com-159245.gif|1998 ID buildgif.com-159246.gif|1999 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1996|1996 ID Vinheta Interprogramas Rede Globo (06 02 1998)|1997 ID Vinheta pós-chamadas TV Globo (1998-1999)|1998 ID (Promos) Rede Globo - Vinheta 1999|1999 ID 2000-2004 Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used between 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass".|link=http://rede-globo-logopedia-2..com/wiki/Special:Images?file=3-1.png Globo Vidro 2000-2001.png|Evolução do Globo de vidro para o logotipo da TV Globo Globo de Vidro.gif|GIF animado da evolução do Globo de vidro para o logotipo da TV Globo Hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. Globo 2001 color.png|Color variation dasdw.jpg BBB.jpg|"BBB" 2003.jpg Montanha.jpg Globo de vidro.png Rede Globo de vidro.png Rede Globo Vidro.png Globo Vidro.png Globo Vidro-0.png Globo Australia.png|"Australia" (2000) Sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #1" (2000-2003) Praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2001) Rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2000-2003) Brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brasília" (2000-2003) Globo Floresta.png|"Monte Pascoal" (2000) Floresta Amazônica (2000).png|"Floresta Amazônica" (2000) Globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) Lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) Algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Guimarães" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary(2002) Globo_2001.jpg|"Albufeira" (2003) REDEGLOBO2000.jpg|"Brasília" (2003) Globo 2003.jpg|"Monte" (2003) Salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) São Paulo Globo 2003.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #2" (2003-2004)/"São Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) Cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) Horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) Brazil globo.png|Logo variation with brazilian flag Globo2004122.jpg|Logo with VAGRounded font (2003-2004) Rede Globo Brasil.png|Brazil black background Rede Globo Brasil White.png|White Background version Rede Globo Cidadania.png|"Cidadania" Rede Globo Cultura.png|"Cultura" Rede Globo Saúde.png|"Saúde" Rede Globo Segurança.png|"Segurança" Rede Globo Solidariedade.png|"Solidariedade" Rede Globo Teatro.png|"Teatro" Cartim.jpg|"Plim-Plim" Globo_On_Live_2001.png|On-Screen Bug (Live) (2001-2003) GLOBOONLIVE2003.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2003-2004) vivo2000.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2004) Globo_2000-2004.png|On-Screen Bug (2001-2004) On screen.jpg|On-Screen Bug (2002) Marcadagua2005.png|On-Screen Bug (2002-2003, 2005-2008) 2004-2008 Globo 2005 on screen.png|On screen logo Globo Cidadania 2005.png|"Cidadania" Meio Ambiente.png|"Meio Ambiente" Responsabilidade Social.png|"Responsabilidade Social" Rio Globo.png|"Rio" Saúde.png|"Saúde" Segurança.png|"Segurança" Solidariedade.png|"Solidariedade" Teatro 34.png|"Teatro" Globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) Globo rio de janeiro 2006 sem 40.png|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) Globo salvador 2006 sem 40.png|"Salvador" (2006) Vinheta - Rede Globo (2006) Brasília.png|"Brasilia" (2006) 2006 Copa.png|Logo variation with brazilian flag and world cup's ball Rede Globo 2006 41 anos.png|41 Years Rede Globo 42 anos.png|42 Years BBB 2.png|"BBB" 185px-Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. Prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) plim 2005.jpg| "Plim Plim" 2005 Plim plim 2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2007, HDTV) Variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) Qualidade Globo.png|"Quality" Globo_On_Live_2005.png|On-Screen Bug SD (On Live) (2005-2008) Globo_on_live_2007.png|On-Screen Bug HD (On Live) (2007-2008) Arquivo2005.png|On-Screen Bug SD (File) 2008-2014 Globo 2008 on screen.png|Logo on-screen (4:3, SD format, 2008-2011) Globo 2008 on screen 16-9.png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2008-2011) Globo 2012 on screen.png|Logo on-screen (4:3, SD format, 2012-2014) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9.png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2012-2014) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9 (1).png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2012-2014) 2008 ar.png nimbus-image-1443226670450.png Rede Globo.png|In June 2008, Rede Globo's logo was slightly altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the logo remains effective). Left.jpg| "Plim-Plim" 2008-2009 Left Rede Globo Plim Plim 2009.png| "Plim-Plim" 2008-2009 Right PLim 2009.jpg| "Plim-Plim" 2009 Rede Globo Cidadania 2.png|"Cidadania" Rede Globo Cultura 2.png|"Cultura" Rede Globo Educação.png|"Educação" Rede Globo Preservação ambiental.png| "Preservação Ambiental" Rede Globo Saúde 2.png|"Saúde" Rede Globo Segurança 2.png|"Segurança" Rede Globo Teatro 2.png|"Teatro" Rede Globo Teatro 3.png|"A gente se vê no teatro" Rede Globo Verão.png|"Verão" Rede Globo Liga em você.png|"A gente se liga em você" Rede Globo Apoio.png|"Apoio" Cidadania você.png|"Cidadania" Liberdade de Expressão.png|"Liberdade de Expressão" Saúde você.png|"Saúde" Solidariedade você.png|"Solidariedade" Rede Globo Se liga em você 2.png|"A gente se liga em você" Blue Background Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (Take note that the texture of the logo on the ID is similar to that of their present logo used since 2014.) Spring 2013.png|"Spring" Rede Globo Summer.png|Summer Rede Globo Autumn.png|Autumn 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Summer Time 2013-2014.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct.2013) (Opening) Summer Time 2014.jpg|"Summer Time" (Feb.2014) (Ending) Rede Globo logo.svgblack.png|Monochromatic version 2h2-2013-2.png|Monochromatic version (alternate, 2013-present) RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (archives, 2008-present) Marcadagua2008.png|On-screen bug (2008-2013) Marcadagua2013.png|On-screen bug (2013-present) Globo_on_live_2008_SD.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (SD version) (2008-2013) Globo_on_live_2011.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (HD version) (2008-2013) AO VIVO GLOBO 2013.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2013-2014) ARQUIVO GLOBO 2013.png|On-Screen Bug (File) (2013-2014) CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2013.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2013-2014) Vinheta Rede Globo Inter-Programas 2008 Versão 2 em HDTV|2008 ID Vinheta globo 2012|April 2-September 9, 2012 ID 2014-present Flat colored globo.jpg|Colored versions of Globo's monochromatic logo. Flat globo with background.jpg|White version of Globo's monochromatic logo with colored backgrounds. Marca globo.jpg|A chronology of the station logos, from 1965 until 2014, and featured in, the new logo. Globo dark 2014.png Globo on air logo 2014.jpg|Logo on-air (official, April-December 2014) Globo 2014 16-9.jpg|Logo on-air (official, April-December 2014, 4:3 SD version) Globo_2015_on-screen_official.jpg|Logo on-air (official, 2015-present) Globo 2015 on screen.jpg|Logo on-air (alternate, 2015-present) 23.jpg nimbus-image-1443227064708.png Desenho-0.png Somos Globo.jpg|Ident (Used in Brasília) Rede Globo Digital.png|Digital Rede Globo Spring.png|Spring Rede Globo Autumn 2.png|Autumn Rede Globo Outono.png| Autumn version 2 Rede Globo Winter.png|Winter Rede Globo Inverno.png|Winter version 2 Rede Globo Primavera.png|Spring version 2 Rede Globo Verão 2.png|Summer Rede Globo Neon.png|Neon 100 milhões.png|"100 Million of Ones" Globo-alternate-logo.png-large.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) (A) Globo-alternate_B_logo_2014.png-large.png|Alternate on-screen logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) (B) Globo 2015.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2015-present) AO VIVO GLOBO 2014.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2014-2015) ARQUIVO GLOBO 2014.png|On-Screen Bug (File) (2014-2015) CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2014.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2014-2015) AO VIVO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2015-present) ARQUIVO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (File) (2015-present) CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2015-present) AUDIODESCRIÇÃO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (Audiodescription) (2015-present) EXCLUSIVO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (Exclusive) (2015-present) Marcadagua2016comaneisolimpicos.png|On-screen bug (2016-present) Olympic rings AO VIVO GLOBO 2016 COM ANÉIS OLÍMPICOS.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2016) Olympic rings CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2016 COM ANÉIS OLÍMPICOS.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2016) Olympic rings Vinheta da Rede Globo 2014|2014 ID Anniversary Logos 1975 (10th anniversary) 10 anos rede globo 1975 a-59578.jpg The logo consists of a 1 with the Rede Globo 1966 logo with a line forming the number 10.but in 2018 anniversary will closed down The logo revived in 2016-2017 10 anno.png 10.png 10 ann.png 10 ano.png 10 aninhos.png globo 10.png Rede Globo 10 anos white.png Rede Globo 10 anos Yellow.png 10 annos.png 1980 (15th anniversary) The logo consists of a rainbow-colored number 15 with a monochromatic version of the Rede Globo 1976 logo. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-42-728 - Cópia.png Quinze Anos.png 15 Quinze.png|Alternate version 15 anos globo.png|Doors Vinheta - Rede Globo 15 Anos (1980) 1985 (20th anniversary) In 1985, Globo completed 20 years of television and, to celebrate, had released this new logo. The logo is composed by a metallized number 20 whose sides form the Globo logo. It is also rainbow-colored, like the previous anniversary logo, but with a wave motion effect. Globo 20 anos.jpg Vinte anos.jpg 20 anos.png Globo1985 2.PNG Globo1985_4.PNG De novo.png Vinte1.png Vinte2.png Vinte3.png Vinte4.png Colores.png Color.png 20 20.png Imagem8.jpg Imagem7.jpg c.png 20 YEArs.jpg VINTE.jpg Borro.png Rede Globo 20 Anos (1985).png Rede Globo 20 Anos (1985)-0.png a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-42-728.jpg|prototype version a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-43-728 - Cópia - Cópia - Cópia.jpg|alternate version buildgif.com-159358.gif|1985 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta interprogramas 20 anos sem narração - (1985) Vinhetas de 20 anos da Rede Globo de 1985 Rede Globo Vinhetas de 1985 1990 (25th anniversary) The logo contains the number 25 around the Rede Globo 1986 logo. That logo revived the new voiceover olli larrad ollie alott & msn kandoak Rede Globo 25 Anos dark.png|Low luminosity REDEGLOBO1989.jpg|Mirror version 25.png Rede Globo 25 anos color variation.png|Color variation Vintecinco.png a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-43-728 - Cópia - Cópia.jpg|alternate version in mirror buildgif.com-159213.gif|1990 IDENT Vinheta - Rede Globo (1990) 25 Anos 1995 (30th anniversary) The logo consists of a globe with two sides: the rainbow-colored screen with another sphere on the right, and a number 3 carved out of the sphere on the left. The first one showing the logos consists of the 1972 seven-rings logo, 1975 anniversary logo, 1980 anniversary logo, 1985 anniversary logo, and the 1990 anniversary logo. Globo 30 unused.png|Unused version (1). Globo 30 unused 2.png|Unused version (2). Globo 30 unused 3.png|Unused version (3). a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-43-728 - Cópia.jpg|Alternate version. REDEGLOBO199530ANOS.png Rede Globo 30 anos.jpg Shot0211.png giphy (1).gif|ID Version 1 The Commemorative From 30 Years of Rede Globo giphy.gif|ID Version 4 The Commemorative From 30 Years of Rede Globo 2000 (35th anniversary) (Not shown) 2004/2005 (40th anniversary) The logo consists of the 2005 Rede a Globo with colorful metallic ribbons forming the number 4 beside it. The idents of the logo utilizes the Globo Glass graphic package, but with different sceneries, colored transparent ribbons (from the anniversary logo itself) zooming across the scenery, and the 40th anniversary logo of Rede Globo replacing the 2000 logo (later, the 40th anniversary logo was replaced by the 2005 Globo logo in 2006). 40 anos.png|Unused Globo 40 anos on-air.jpg|Logo on-air 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next." Globo 40 anos vidro.png Recomece.png|"The next 40 years has began, Restart." Globo 40 terra 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" Globo 40 sao paulo 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" Globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro RedeGlobo40YearsLogoNews.jpg|Alternate Logo Rede Globo 40 anos Futebol.png|"Futebol" Rede Globo 40 anos Humor.png|"Humor" Rede Globo Aniversário.png|"Aniversário" Rede Globo Dramaturgia.png|"Dramaturgia" Rede Globo Jornalismo.png|"Jornalismo" Vinheta - Rede Globo (2005) Planeta Terra|2005 ID 2010 (45th anniversary) The logo consists of the Rede Globo 2008 logo with the number 45 and the word "Anos" (Years) on the number 5. 2015 (50th anniversary) The 50th anniversary logo is launched on December 23, 2014 and will consist of the current Rede Globo logo used since 2014. Sem título-0.png|Luz, Câmera, 50 Anos Globo_50_anos.jpg|Another variant (2015, the year of Globo's 50th anniversary) Globo_50_anos_2d.png|2D version New Year Logos 1965-1975 this december 2017/january 2018 72globo.PNG|November 28, 1971-January 6, 1972 Ano 1974.png|December 1973 -January 6, 1974 1975-1986 Fim de Ano Globo 1976-1977.png|November 28, 1976-January 6, 1977 Fim de Ano Globo 1978 1979.png|December 3, 1978-January 6, 1979 (Co-Sponsored By Nestlé) Fim de Ano Globo 1979 1980.png|December 2, 1979-January 6, 1980 (Co-Sponsored By Poupança comunitária) Fim de Ano Globo 1980 1981.png|November 30, 1980-January 6, 1981 Quiser-0.png Fim de Ano Globo 1981 1982.jpg|November 29, 1981-January 6, 1982 Festa.png Fim de Ano Globo 1982 1983.png|November 28, 1982-January 6, 1983 Fim de Ano Globo 1983 1984.png|November 27, 1983-January 6, 1984 Fim de Ano Globo 1984 1985.png|December 2, 1984-January 6, 1985 Fim de Ano Globo 1985 1986.png|December 1, 1985-January 6, 1986 1986-1992 Globo1987.jpeg|November 30, 1986-January 6, 1987 (No New Year Background) 89globo.PNG|November 27, 1988-January 6, 1989 90globo.PNG|December 3, 1989-January 6, 1990 (using the 25th anniversary logo but in mirror) 91globo.PNG|December 2, 1990-January 6, 1991 92globo.PNG|December 1, 1991-January 6, 1992 (No New Year Background) 1992-1995 (No New Year Background) 93globo.PNG|November 29, 1992-January 6, 1993 94globo.PNG|November 28, 1993-January 6, 1994 95globo.PNG|November 27, 1994-January 6, 1995(using the 30th anniversary logo but in mirror) 96globo.PNG|December 3, 1995-January 6, 1996 1995-2000 97globo.PNG|December 1, 1996-January 6, 1997 (no background) 1998 versao1.png|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 Começou 1.png|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 Começou 2.png|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 1998 2.png|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 1998 versao3.png|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 99globo.PNG|November 29, 1998-January 6, 1999 Globo1999B.JPG|November 29, 1998-January 6, 1999 B (Happy 99) 2000globo.PNG|November 28, 1999-January 6, 2000 (Globo 2000, The Brazil in heart) 2000-2004 Fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|December 3, 2000-January 6, 2001: "Globo, we'll meet each here 2001 para 2002.jpg|December 2, 2001-January 6, 2002: "Peace, we're the ones who make it." Paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|December 1, 2002-January 6, 2003: "Peace, we're the ones who make it." Fogos2003.png 2003 para 2004.jpg|November 30, 2003-January 6, 2004: "In 2004, more and more, we'll meet each here." Fogos2004.png FDAG_05.jpg|December 2004-January 6, 2005 (No New Year Background) 2004-2008 Globo 2006.PNG|November 27, 2005-January 6, 2006 (Chamada Fim de Ano 2005-2006).png 2006 para 2007.jpg|December 3, 2006-January 6, 2007: "2007, our dreams will come true." (Chamada Fim de Ano 2007).png 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|December 2, 2007-January 6, 2008: "In 2008, dream will come true." - Note: This was the first ident to be launched in HD (16:9 aspect ratio). 2008-2014 Fim de Ano na Globo 2008.jpg|November 30, 2008-January 6, 2009 (Chamada Fim de Ano 2009).png Fim de Ano na Globo 2009.jpg|November 29, 2009-January 6, 2010 (Globo 45th years. In 2010, we'll meet each here) Fim de Ano na Globo 2010.png|November 28, 2010-January 6, 2011 (No Background) Fim de Ano na Globo 2011.jpg|November 27, 2011-January 6, 2012 Fim de Ano na Globo 2012.jpg|November 25, 2012-January 6, 2013 Fim de Ano na Globo 2013.jpg|November 24, 2013-January 6, 2014 2014-present REDEGLOBOANONOVI20142015.png|November 30, 2014-January 6, 2015 (Here comes 2015 , the year of 50 years of Globo) Globo_Fin_de_ano_2015.png|December 2014 (Background, in promos) Bandicam 2015-12-24 06-55-28-694.jpg|November 29, 2015-January 6, 2016 (That 2016 be happy, unforgettable , whether olympic) Fim de Ano na Globo 2015.jpg|December 2015 (Background, in promos) Natal 2016.png| December 2016 Natal 2017.png| December 2017 2018 Dezembro.png|December 2018 TBA! Category:Rede Globo Category:Special logos